No Surprise
by Voldemort's Spawn
Summary: Human!Cas and Dean in the Batcave. Dean and Cas end up sharing a room and bed after Cas fell from heaven, but now Dean is starting to doubt the arrangement and begins to wonder if Cas should get his own room. No major spoilers that I am aware of...


**Title:** No Surprise

**Rating:** K+

**Words: **1,187

**Summary:** Human!Cas and Dean in the Batcave. Dean and Cas end up sharing a room and bed after Cas fell from heaven, but now Dean is starting to doubt the arrangement and begins to wonder if Cas should get his own room. No major spoilers that I am aware of...

**Warning:** Fluff. Lots of Fluff

* * *

"Cas, you're gonna need your own room eventually."

Dean said it but he didn't mean it.

Ever since Cas returned, he shared Dean's room. He mostly wasted the hours Sam and Dean slept by sitting at Dean's desk or in a chair. Occasionally he'd read books from the shelves in the main room. That was before Cas fell. Being human changed things. He needed to sleep, for one. The first two days, Cas refused to sleep. Then Sam found Cas asleep in the main room at the table. Dean helped Sam move him to an empty room down the hall from Sam and Dean's. Five hours later, as Dean was falling asleep, he heard a noise at his door. Gripping the gun under his pillow, Dean flipped on the light and pointed the gun at the door. His eyes met a disgruntled Cas who tried to shield his eyes from the light.

"What the hell man," Dean yelled.

"Nightmares," Cas muttered.

Dean did not reply. He moved the blanket back off the right side of the bed. Cas walked over quietly to the bed and climb in. He collapsed onto the pillow and instantly fell asleep. Dean turned off the light and laid back down. It was the first time in a long time Dean slept through the night undisturbed. Cas did not have nightmares.

It remained that way for the next two weeks. They would share a bed and each would sleep soundly. Sam said nothing on the topic. Even when he woke them one morning to ask if they felt like pancakes, Sam did not mention it. Now, with Cas being human, he needed human things. More importantly, a place for them. His clothing options were growing daily; a new pair of pants Sam bought him, a shirt Dean gave him. The side with empty space is Dean's closet filled.

But space wasn't the real reason Dean suggested Cas get he's own room. Dean awoke that morning with his arms wrapped around Cas. Thankfully, Cas was still asleep and did not awaken when Dean removed himself. He was suddenly afraid. What if it happened before? What if Cas woke up when he moved? How would he explain himself? How _could_ he explain himself?

Now he waited for Cas to respond. Cas tilted his head and furrowed his brows.

"Why? Am I bothering you?"

"No man," Dean said and wished Cas would have simply replied okay. "I mean, you'll want your own space eventually."

"But I have my own space," he motioned to the desk he was sitting at.

It was the other desk on the opposite side of the room from Dean's. There was not much on it; a few books and a lamp. Dean told Cas he could use it if he wished when he realized Cas was not about to go back to the empty room down the hall.

"I mean you'll want space away from me."

"Why? I enjoy your company." Dean's expression must have shown his frustration for Cas added, "Do you not enjoy my company as well?"

"I do Cas it's just," Dean huffed.

He wish Cas would understand. Yet the expression on the former angel was nothing but confusion. He even looked hurt. It was not a solution but Cas not understanding was better than nothing. Dean put on a smile.

"Look, don't worry about it Cas. If you're cool, then I'm cool."

Cas nodded then returned to his readings. Dean left the room. He found Sam in the main room at the long table. He could always ask Sam. Sam had better people skills then Dean. He sat beside his brother and waited for him to look up. When Sam did, he instantly noticed something was bothering Dean and vocalized his opinion.

"Can I ask you something," Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck and leaned back in his chair.

"Sure."

"Do you think it's, I don't know, _weird_ that Cas won't get his own room?"

Dean finally looked Sam in the eyes. His reaction was not what Dean expected.

"Not really," Sam said nonchalantly. "Cas is human now and he's trying to deal with it Dean. He'll get his own room when he's ready. Unless he's bothering you."

"He's not bothering me Sam, " Dean huffed and crossed his arms.

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"Yea."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing, look don't worry about it."

Dean stood up and walked away. While he left Sam confused, Sam had a feeling he knew the root of the problem. He also knew the only person to fix it would be Dean.

The rest of the afternoon, Dean pretended he never said anything about Cas to either him nor Sam. He taught Cas how to make burgers for the second time. He got better; Sam even noted they weren't burnt like before. When night came, they all went to bed as they had done the nights before. However, Dean had trouble falling asleep. He kept thinking about the previous morning. He kept his back to Cas, even when he heard his breathing fall into a slow rhythm. It was the only safe solution to avoid a repeat in the morning. When Dean finally fell asleep, he did not notice until he awoke in the morning.

He muttered a curse. He had rolled over in his sleep and was holding Cas again. Dean wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep and remain in their current position. He hated to admit he liked it. He more than liked it. Still, he could not risk Cas awaking before he had a chance to move. He pulled back his arm from around the former angel's waist. He moved slowly, almost with is arm fully removed, when he felt a hand grip his wrist. Fear shot through Dean.

Cas held his wrist and turned his head, then his body to face Dean. Dean could not speak. His friendship with Cas was ruined. All because Dean's subconscious did what he always wanted to do consciously. Without speaking, Cas lowered Dean's arm back around his waist. While he was confused, he did not question Cas. They laid together for a moment, looking each other in the eye to carry on a wordless conversation. Cas scooted closer to Dean and placed his own arm around his waist. They were so close; Dean could only stare at his lips. Both gave a nudge towards the other. We could do this, Dean thought.

Yet it was Cas who made the first move. He placed his lips over Dean's timidly. That was enough for Dean. Dean kissed him back slowly, Cas trying to mimic his movements and he brought his hand from Dean's waist up to his hair to pull him closer. When they finally pulled apart, Dean floated on a high he had never felt before. They laid there, staring at each other in silence. Dean smiled and Cas returned the gesture. They both knew in that moment Cas was not going to get his own room and Dean was completely fine with that.


End file.
